dragonvale_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Curious Discoveries Of Professor Plantabo
While making my rounds in my park after hours I came across a piece of parchment that a guest left behind, I was going to throw it away, judging to be trash, but before I did I took the opprotunity to read it, what I discovered and learned was so bizarre that I have transcribed it digitally onto this blog and have placed the original document in my parks Lost and Found, this Professor Plantabo may have stumbled across something big... On The Subject of Sprout Dragons Professor Plantabo DD Tuesday, March 11th A brand new egg has been brought to the University today, of brown and green, it's close to hatching, already it occasionally chirps and shakes, at the risk of forgoing academic decency I must say nothing makes my heart pound quicker than discoveries like this, and to think, they've brought the egg to be classified and studied to me, Me! Parly Plantabo! The one who always tripped over his lab robe and making a mess of everything all those years ago… Maybe one day I'll look upon those days with fondness, but currently, remembering those memories only serves to turn the tips of my too-big ears scarlet!. I'm rambling, the egg is expected to hatch sometime tomorrow, I'll report on the hatchling then. Wednesday, March 12th At about 13:00 hours today the egg hatched, what emerged was a wyvern, brown on the back, with a green belly, jaw, throat and tail. The tail curls in onto itself, as does a bizarre growth on it's head, also green. Concerning the wings, the arms are brown and the membrane is green, the entire limb resembling a new leaf. The eyes are large and expressive, and very shiny. It's behavior is friendly and playful, it keeps trying to chew on the hem of my robe! Poor thing, perhaps it mistakes it for Dragon Snaps! Our classification spells label it as a Seasonal Dragon, and it contains the Earth, Water and Light elements. Incredible! The first Dragon Classification headed by me, and it turns out to be the first Epic Dragon to contain the Light element! I can't wait to see what more we will discover! Thursday, March 13th Prior to actually naming a dragon, we have to level it up first to see what name best describes it, it's baby form reminded my of young plants, so I thought Sprout would fit perfectly, but regretfully, I knew my "Sprout" dragon wouldn't look like a sprout forever, or would it. Today I witnessed the most bizarre sight I've ever had the privilege to behold, upon feeding the dragon to level 4, instead of uptaining a juvenile form, a second dragon blinked into existence next to the first! Flabbergasted, we quickly leveled the dragons up to 10, (curiously, the now 2 dragons only ate as much as a single dragon), upon reaching 7, a third dragon appeared. Aside from growing slightly, the dragons still looked like babies! I do believe we have discovered a brand new method of dragon evolution! I must test this some more tomorrow, also, since the dragon never changed forms, at least in the conventional sense, I have decided to go ahead and officially name it the Sprout Dragon. Friday, March 14th Never again, will I doubt the power and speed of Wizard Gossip, upon arriving to the office this morning I received word via Sonic Dragon-back that the Most Hight Wizard himself, Julian the Fair, is personally coming to the Research Center himself to witness the testing sometime today. If I wasn't a scientist I'd think it was the universe's divine will to advance my career at this point. Noticing that the 3 Sprout Dragons only ate as much as a single dragon, I gave them a regular non-magical pumpkin, (as they were level 10 we could not feed them magical treats anymore). Only 1 dragon ate it. Upon giving them 3 pumpkins of similar size to the first, they all ate one pumpkin, but only about a 3rd of each. Too be continued...